


mr. good lookin is cookin

by krotenkonig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, implied davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krotenkonig/pseuds/krotenkonig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat shoots the shit with kanaya as they prep dinner. meteor setting. no beta. food cw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mr. good lookin is cookin

"Kanaya. Hey." She was stirring a pot of something that smells tomato-y and delicious when you walked in. She taps the spoon on the pot as you enter and lays it on the counter, brushing her hands off on her apron which sports the phrase "Mr. Good Lookin is Cookin".

That was thanks to Dave, who after having picked the short straw in a draw for who was stuck making dinner 5 times in a row had groaned, flipped everyone off and disappeared into the alchemiter room only to appear an hour later with a series of aprons with increasingly vulgar phrases on them. “Daddy’s hungry” was the one he wore while making tacos (with Dave it was always tacos. Every night was taco night.) But he had put extra effort into meal so they allowed the apron to stay, like tolerating some morbid potty mouthed child. Anyway.

"Whats on the menu?" You ask as you bend over the pot to sniff its contents. It reminds you vaguely of the dish crab dad made whenever you were feeling sick. It sends a pang of nostalgia through you, but you welcome it because you’d give anything for some decent Alternian cooking.

Kanaya shrugs. “Oh, just something i picked up from my lusus. It’s _goulasz_ with a vegetable base, but I had to substitute the grub veal with soy chunks and I'm nervous of how they’re beginning to fall apart.” She points to one of the floating chunks and the small bits of debris that are trailing behind it and frowns.

"My lusus used to make something like this," you say, watching as the soy piece goes belly up and sinks down into the boiling brownish mixture. "It tasted kind of shrimpy just like everything else he made but…" you shrug. "It’s nice to have something from home once in a while."

"I understand the sentiment quite well," says Kanaya as she opens one of the cabinets and begins rifling through it for spices.

"Need any help?" You ask, partially hoping she’ll say yes because you want to know how to make good food and not be reduced to half- burnt toast and jam every time you cook.

"I think I can manage," says Kanaya. After a moment she adds, "Although, I could use some help with slicing up the bread in a few minutes, if you are up to it."

"Yeah," you say. You go over to the sink and pour a glass of water before hopping up onto the counter space Kanayas not using. It’s pretty fucking hypocritical of you because you make a big fuss when Dave does it, but Dave’s not around to call you out on it so you stay there, taking small sips of water as you watch Kanaya begin to hum.

You decide it’s a better time than any to spring a question on her. “Kanaya, do you mind if I ask you something?”

"Yes, I do mind , it would be of great inconvenience to me as I am fully occupying my mental faculties as of now.” 

You’re quiet. 

She looks over at you and sees your face. “Oh dear, no, that was sarcasm. I apologize, that was untimely. Go ahead.”

You scoot around on the counter. “Has Rose told you a lot about how human sibling relationships work? Like, is it similar to moirails, or is it something biologically predetermined, or —”

"You’re asking about Rose and Dave, specifically?" She asks, humming trailing off as she adjusts the stove heat to simmer and turns to face you.

"Yeah. God, I guess that was obvious."

“Yes, Rose has informed me of her relationship to Dave and I would say they are indeed similar to moirails, although she has explained there is an element of human familial attachment that I presume is not part of what we’re used to when considering traditional moirailship. Something obligatory, if I understood correctly.”

"Okay, that sounds like what Dave told me, but," you pause. "I feel weird being moirails with him if he’s basically already like that with Rose."

Kanaya nods. “That is understandable.”

"I know he doesn’t fucking ‘do’ quadrants, but for my sake I feel like I need some kind of clarification on this, because…" You trail off and shrug, taking another sip of water.

"Perhaps if you are uncomfortable with your current situation you could pursue an alternative quadrant with him? Pardon me if I overstep my boundaries but I believe it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to say he is flushed for you."

Your face heats up. You didn’t want the conversation to go this way but here you are. The thought had been in the back of your mind for quite some time, especially when your feelings jams had become increasingly more touchy and the kisses shared between you had become longer and more extensive than simple kisses on the forehead, and the fact you were kissing at all even, and how Dave had insisted on being the big spoon for once and his breath on your neck had sent a shiver through you and yep ok you were going to stop there.

Kanayas smiling at you, and you frown weakly, subconsciously moving your hand to your neck.

"Maybe," you say. A wave of doubt floods through you. "But I still want us to be moirails, you know? I don’t want to give up on that shit because it’s still important to me and the pale feelings are still there." God damn it, now you sound like some kind of quadrant hoarding fuckbucket.

"Karkat, I do believe being with a human would allow you more freedom with multiple quadrants. Moirailship and matespritship are often combined in human romance, so perhaps what you are feeling in regards to a combination of both is similar to how Dave feels for you."

She turns back to the stove and moves the pot off of the heat, putting the lid on. She taps the breadbox pointedly and you hop down from the counter, grab a knife, pull out what’s left of the bread and begin slicing it into thick pieces. The blush on your face is beginning to recede somewhat.

"I would suggest that you speak to Dave about his moirailship with Rose, if that is something that honestly is keeping you from feeling comfortable in your situation. Although I can guarantee that however close he and Rose are, it will not diminish the value he sees in a relationship with you."

You nod in acknowledgement. Kanaya unhands the bread from you and places it into a bowl before sending you off to set the table.


End file.
